1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water craft. This invention further relates to an apparatus for steering control of water craft by operator body motion commands.
2. Background of the Invention
Water craft with outboard motors are commonly used for recreational fishing in rivers and lakes. The outboard motors are electric or gasoline driven. One type of fishing, called trolling, requires the operation of the outboard motor while fishing. When trolling, the operator is compelled to steer the craft while fishing. Understandably, the operator, holding the fishing rod, will find it difficult to steer the craft and fish at the same time. Prior to my invention, trolling usually required setting the motor in a first desired direction along a first desired track. When the operator desires to change to a second direction and track, it is necessary to suspend fishing operations and direct fill attention to the outboard motor. Clearly, this disruption of fishing operations leads to a lessened enjoyment of the sport.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus that can be used for trolling that does not require the disruption of fishing operations to steer the craft.